J-Teens: The Horror of El Sombrern'on
by StellaMagic
Summary: El Toro call upon the J-Teens for help against a mysterious creature of Mexican Folklore: El Sombrern'on, known for serenading young girls with his magic guitar. Soon, he has his eyes on Chrissie, making Ice a bit jealous. Can the J-Teens stop him and save their friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Sounds of the Night**

In Mexico, a young farm girl is looking at the starry night from her bedroom window. She is about to go to bed when she suddenly hears guitar music. She looks down and sees a man with a black sombrero, pants, and cape, a white blouse, and a red sash who is playing a serenade on his silver guitar. The serenade suddenly hypnotizes the girl.

Her parents, who are in the bedroom next to her, hear the song and the mother recognizes the guitar.

"Oh no! It's him!" the mother screams in fear as she gets up and races to their daughter's bedroom.

She opens the door and grabs her daughter from the window. She looks down and gasps when she sees who is there. The guitar play reveals himself to be a goblin-like man with pointy ears, pale white skin, mustache and black eyes.

"El Sombren'on!" the mother screams the name of the monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Celebration Cut Short**

At Section 13, the J-Teens are lounging in the cafeteria when Ice comes running in with some news.

"I bring good news, my homies!" he said excitedly.

"What good news, Ice?" Cody asks.

"My sis pleaded guilty in order to get a lighter sentence, and she got two years in juvey with parole after a year!"

Drago and Hsi Wu show happy faces to news of Stacey's departure.

"You mean it!?" Drago asks gleefully, "The brat attack is gone!?"

"My devil twin is declared…GONE!"

The guys all dance and cheer to this news, much to Chrissie, Cody, and Colleen's dismay. Jade overhears this and defends Stacey.

"It's not funny, you Guys!" she yells, "Stacey is looked up with the toughest criminal juniors in all of San Fran."

"Jade, you've seen what kind of brat she acts like!" Hsi Wu reasons.

"That doesn't mean she deserves to have a celebration about her life being ruined."

"You tell 'em, Jade," Colleen agrees with her.

Then, Captain Black comes in.

"J-Teens, we have an urgent call from our Luchadore friend, El Toro," he says.

Colleen takes the call in Captain Black's office.

"Hi, El Toro," Colleen greets him.

"Colleen, all of Mexico needs your help," El Toro says, "An evil creature has shown himself. A terror of great legend called…El Sombrer'on .

"El Sombrer'on!? I hoped he was only a legend!"

"I'm afraid he is very real. All the young girls of my village are in great danger. You and the J-Teens must arrive and help me defeat him before they are under his power."

"You got it!"

Colleen hangs up the phone.

"We're needed in Mexico, J-teens," Colleen says.

Moments later, the J-Teens arrive in Mexico via portal where El Toro awaits them along with his young charge Paco.

"So glad you can make it, J-Teens," Paco greets them.

"Colleen, what can you tell us about El Sombrer`on," Cody asks.

"In Mexican Folklore, El Sombrer'on is a goblin who hypnotizes young girls with his magic guitar," Colleen explains, "Anyone who fall under or lets him braid her hair becomes cursed to never eat or sleep."

"They instantly become so enchanted by him, that they will do as he tells them," El Toro adds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Night Music**

The Teens decided to go to the last house El Sombrer`on was last seen. The mother is comforting her daughter while telling them and El Toro what she knows.

"El Sombrer'on came out of nowhere and begin playing his magic guitar for my daughter," the mother explains, "I was lucky to hear it before he can completely curse my little girl."

"I'm alright, Mama," the teen assures her.

"Can you describe him?" Cody asks.

"He looked like how the legend describes him. Dressed in a large black hat and pants, with a cape and looking like a goblin," the teen describes him, "When he began playing his guitar, my mind felt like it was no longer mine."

"Are there any other girls around here that are possible targets?" Colleen asks.

"My best friend Juanita lives next door to me."

"Then that's where we'll stake out."

That night, the teens and El Toro are hiding out in the barn next door, keeping their eyes and ears out for El Sombreron. Thanks to Chrissie, they have been given specially-designed ear plugs capable of filtering his hypnotic music.

"Nothing on our Mexican bogeyman yet," Cody says.

"Well the girl has long enough hair to braid," Colleen answers, "Hopefully, he'll come."

Meanwhile, Ice and Chrissie are in the hay loft, watching from the window. Ice is trying to develop enough nerve to ask Chrissie out for real.

"Feels…uhh…cool," he says nervously, "Us. Being out at night. Just the two of us."

"Yeah, it is," Chrissie said while watching through binoculars.

"Chrissie, after our mission in Mexico is over, would like to catch a flick? It can be one of your choice."

"S-sure, Ice," Chrissie nervously responds.

Suddenly, they both her guitar music. They peek outside and see a mysterious man fitting El Sombrer`on's description. He plays on his silver guitar and begins to serenade the young Hispanic girl with long hair. She is approaching her window while under a hypnotic trance. The J-Teens rush out to stop him.

"Stop right there, El Somber'on!" Colleen calls him out.

"Ah! El Toro and the infamous J-Teens," he speaks in a Spanish-gentleman's accent.

"You've heard of us?" Cody asks.

"You've become the talk of the entire Magic Realm since the Demon Mutate incident."

He suddenly sees Chrissie and her long hair and becomes interested in her after hearing how she stopped Muir.

"You must be Chrissie," he says in a romantic tone, "I heard you are the most powerful and talented young apprentice. They never said you are the most beautiful."

The way he puts his hand in her hair is making Ice jealous enough to throw flames at her.

"Hands off, Weirdo!" Ice said as he threw the flame, but he jumps up and dodges it.

El Sombrer'on's guitar suddenly turns into a whip. He flings it at Ice, but Ice grabs the whip and tries to pull El Sombrer'on toward him. Unfortunately, El Sombrer'on lets go and makes Ice fall into a mud puddle.

"It look like El Sombrer'on has something to learn: When you mess with one J-Teen, you mess with the rest of us!" Drago states while blowing fire at him.

However, El Sombrer'on dodges his flame and high kicks Drago. El Toro tries to grab him from behind, but all he grabs is his cape. El Sombrer'on sneaks up from behind and punches him. Colleen gets out her lucky water bottle and tries to wrap him in water so she can encase him in ice, but he blows on it, causing the water to disappear.

"I'm afraid your hair is to short, Senorita," he says, "You are not my type."

He then disappears in the blink of an eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: The Haunting of Chrissie**

A few hours later, Colleen has a meeting in El Toro's home which is a Mission-Style House.

"There's gotta be a way to stop El Sombrer'on before he goes after another girl," Colleen discusses at the meeting.

"How are we gonna capture someone who can teleport in and out of places?" Cody asks.

"Unfortunately, there aren't that many stories on how to stop El Sombrer'on except for cutting your hair," Drago said.

"Still, I've seen a lot of goblins over the centuries, but something about him is different from Froggo and his goons," Hsi Wu states while pondering.

"You mean other than he has more smarts than the four of them combine to make a brain cell?" Ice jokes.

"It's no laughing matter, Ice," El Toro tells him, "With El Sombrer'on, no girl is safe."

"Somehow, he doesn't seem so different from you, Hsi Wu," Colleen jokes, causing Hsi Wu to glare, "I better call up Daolon Wong and see if he can find information about him that has been lost with the times."

"In the meantime, you each have a room to spend the night in," El Toro offers, "As both countries say: Mi Casa, su Casa."

At midnight, everyone is sound asleep in their room. Each J-Teen has on their ear plugs in case El Sombrer'on makes an encore. Chrissie is sound asleep in her bed when a dark shadow appears over her. It removes the ear plugs from Chrissie's ears and crushes them into bits. Then, it whisks away outside and back to his host: El Sombrer'on.

"Well done, My shadow," he says, "Now to woo the young sorceress."

He plays his guitar and puts her into a hypnotic trance. Chrissie gets out of bed and walks outside.

"Welcome, my dearest Chrissie."

He takes her to a nearby barn and begins to braid her hair.

"Once I braid your hair, there will be a psychic bond between us," El Sombrer'on explains, "You will do everything I say, and once you are completely in my grasp, your power and your life force will be mine."

The next morning, Chrissie is in her bed when she wakes up without any memory of what has happened. The J-Teens are awaiting her in the kitchen where El Toro is cooking them breakfast. She comes in still looking tired.

"You okay, Chrissie?" Colleen asks with concern.

"I guess I didn't get a good night sleep," Chrissie yawns.

El Toro hands each of them a fried egg breakfast. Chrissie is about to eat hers when her eggs suddenly turn into soil, shocking everybody. El Toro knows what has happened.

"Chrissie, you've been cursed by El Sombrer'on!" he states.

Chrissie gasps with fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: El Sombrer'on's Secret

Chrissie is panicking over being El Sombrer'on's next victim.

"I-I don't understand!" she shouts in panic, "I wore the ear plugs I made last night! How could he have gotten gold of me?!"

Colleen comes down with an explanation for it.

"I think I know," Colleen starts explaining, "I found this orange crumbs in your room. He must snuck in and crushed your ear plugs."

"Chrissie, don't worry," Ice assures her, "We already called in back-up."

Tso Lan and Uncle arrive by portal with books and scrolls for research. Colleen comes out to help them.

"I hope you guys find a cure for Chrissie," Colleen says with worry.

"Uncle will have her de-cursed in no time," Uncle says.

For hours, Tso Lan and Uncle have gone over every book and scroll on Mexican folklore and mythology.

"Aiyahhh! We've been going over research for hours, and we still haven't found anything about how to defeat El Sombrer'on," Uncle complained.

"I remember something about him, but it's been centuries," Tso Lan while pondering, "Colleen, how much do you know about Sombrer'on?"

"Well, just that he comes out at night to serenade young girls, and whenever they are under their spell, they are always tired and hungry. Almost like their energy is sucked out of them. Plus, he has this habit of braiding his victims and mules. Almost like he does it to bring a connection," Colleen informs.

This causes Tso Lan to feel suspicious.

"El Toro, are there any mules nearby?" Uncle asks.

"My next door neighbor, Jose, hosts mule rides at his farm," El Toro states.

That night, Uncle, Tso Lan, and Colleen, are hiding behind a huge rock. They see El Sombrer'on braiding the mules' tails. Colleen knows that Tso Lan knows something about him that he's not telling.

"You gonna fill us in, Tso Lan?" Colleen asks.

"In a minute, Colleen," Tso Lan replies, "Do you have your compact mirror with you?"

"Yeah, but why?" Colleen says as she hands him the mirror.

"I'm playing on a hunch I hope I am wrong about."

Tso Lan points the mirror at him and sees that he has no reflection, shocking him.

"It's just as I feared!" Tso Lan says.

"What's wrong?" Colleen asks.

Tso Lan shows the two the mirror, and they are both shocked to see that he has no reflection.

"Oh no! I think we've seen enough horror movies to know what that means!"

"El Sombrer'on is not a goblin; he's a vampire!" Uncle whispers.

"A psychic vampire," Tso Lan explains, "These vampires feed on the energy of humans until there's nothing left to sustain them. That braiding gives him a connection to his victims so he would know how to lure them."

"But what does he want from Chrissie?" Uncle asks when they all gasp, realizing what he wants.

"Here magic!" all three say.

"If he gets hold of her, she'll suck her dry and become invincible," Uncle states.

Suddenly, El Sombrer'on approaches them from behind, surprising them.

"You three already guessed my plan!" he jokingly says as he rears his fangs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Sombrer'on's Power**

Tso Lan, Uncle, and Colleen are struggle as they are tied to a meat hook in the ceiling of the barn as El Sombrer'on looks at them. He put a collar on Tso Lan which cancels out his powers.

"Sorry, but I can't have you warning my darling Chrissie about the real me, Amigos," he said.

"What do you want with her, El Sombrer'on!?" Colleen shouts.

"Her power as my food source," El Sombrer'on gloats, "I heard all about how the young apprentice of Daolon Wong used a powerful spell to stop that wannabe Muir. A girl that powerful is most deserving to be mine. Without her powers absorbed into my being, I will rule Mexico with an iron fist. No girl with long hair will ever resist me."

"And what makes you think Chrissie will cooperate with tall, dark and scary?" Uncle inquires loudly.

"Each time I bind a girl's hair, they are psychically linked to my mind. They are instantly brainwashed and bent to my will. I can bring your friend to me with just a single thought."

"Over my dead body!" Colleen shouts.

"That will be arranged once I get hold of your friend."

El Sombrer'on laughs as he leaves by waving his cape and teleported.

Back at El Toro's home, Drago is pacing around, worried about Colleen and his Uncle.

"They've been gone too long," he sighs with worry.

"I hope El Sombrer'on didn't do anything bad," Cody says with concern.

"Well if he goes near Chrissie, I'm gonna do all sorts o' bad things to him. Ya feel me?" Ice threatens.

Chrissie is upstairs watching for Colleen while Ice is on guard duty. She suddenly hears El Sombrer'on's voice, whispering and commanding her to come.

"Chrissie, you are under my power now," he says in her mind, "Come to me. Let no man stop you from seeing me."

Chrissie mind becomes a blank and she walks out of the room like a puppet. Ice notices her leaving.

"Chrissie Girl, where're you goin'?" He asks as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

He turns her around and sees the blank stare in her eyes, making him realize what has happened to her.

Cody is downstairs when Tso Lan contacts him through telepathy.

"Cody!" Tso Lan calls.

"Tso Lan, where are you guys?" Cody asks through his mind.

"Not important! You have prevent Chrissie from leaving! El Sombrer'on is really a vampire out to steal her powers. If that happens, not only do we lose Chrissie, but El Sombrer'on will be unstoppable!"

He suddenly hears a ruckus coming from upstairs. He, Drago, and Hsi Wu rush upstairs and open the door, seeing Ice with broken pieces of a flower pot all over him while out cold. They see a window open and Chrissie running toward El Sombrer'on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: The Vampire Strikes**

Chrissie while in a trance runs through the desert night until she comes across an abandoned factory. She opens the door and sees El Sombrer'on waiting for her at the center.

"Come to me, Chrissie," he softly commanded.

Chrissie unwillingly walks toward him. He then flies down to see her face to face.

"I knew when I sensed your power, Chrissie that you are the one I have been looking for in centuries," he happily states as he takes his gloves off revealing leech hands similar to Daolon Wong.

Meanwhile, Drago and the others discuss a plan to rescue Chrissie.

"Cody, you and Hsi Wu go free Colleen and the others from the barn," he said, "Ice, El Toro, and I will run ahead and rescue Chrissie."

"You got it!" Cody gave a thumbs up.

The split up into different directions. Cody and Hsi Wu made it to the barn where Colleen, Tso Lan, and Uncle are being held. Cody points up and they both see the trio hung on the ceiling.

"Hsi Wu, get us down!" Colleen commanded.

Hsi Wu flies up and cuts their ropes, causing them to fall.

"Thanks," his brother thanks him as he rubs his head.

"Now let's get over to Chrissie," Colleen said as they hurry.

Back at the warehouse, Drago, El Toro, and Ice are at the back entrance planning a surprise attack.

"We'll sneak into the back and take El Sombrer'on by surprise," he explains the plan to them, "And then, Ice can take Chrissie out of here while we distract him."

El Toro and Ice nod yes to the plan. They sneak in through the door and gasp when they see a horrific sight: Chrissie becoming a shriveled, gray zombie while El Sombrer'on glows bright as he absorbs her power and life energy.

"Chrissie!" Ice yells as he runs to her rescue.

"Ice, wait!" El Toro calls as he tries to stop him.

Ice creates a fireball and hits El Sombrer'on from behind, making him drop Chrissie as Ice runs and catches her.

"Chrissie, Ice is here," he whispers to her.

"Meddling Interloper!" El Sombrer'on angrily screams, "I'll make certain you don't take away my food source!"

He suddenly changes into a bat-like demon not like Hsi Wu. He flies toward Ice, but he swipe kicks him.

"So much for the plan," Drago says while rubbing his eyes.

El Toro charges at El Sombrer'on and grabs him. El Sombrer'on struggles to get free as El Toro holds him real tight. He suddenly turns into a regular bat, freeing him from El Toro's grasp. He then swoops down on Drago, trying to bite him on the neck, but a hand grabs him and throws him against the wall. Colleen is there with Drago.

"That was for leaving me hanging," Colleen said.

El Sombrer'on changes into his demon bat form again and unleashes a soothing sound that puts the gang except for Ice and Chrissie into a trance.

"Why settle for just the Sorceress of Air when I can have the power and life force of all the J-Teens and a bit of El Toro's strength," he brags as he began to absorb them the powers of the J-Teens and El Toro.

Suddenly, Uncle bursts onto the scene with his blowfish and shoots at El Sombrer'on before he has a chance. He turns and is horrified when he sees Tso Lan without his collar.

"Tso Lan!" he exclaims in fear.

"That is my nephew and his friends you are messing with!" Tso Lan angrily shouts.

Tso Lan unleashes his power over gravity and makes El Sombrer'on float in mid-air. El Sombrer'on uses the power of the air to slam the heroes against the wall.

Ice is still cradling Chrissie.

"Just hang in there, Chrissie-girl," Ice says.

Chrissie suddenly gets up slowly by herself and limps toward El Sombrer'on. She raises her hands and beams of light connect her and El Sombrer'on, leaving him fearing for what is happening.

"What are you doing?!" he screams.

"Taking back what is mine," Chrissie mumbles.

She reabsorbs her power and her energy, causing her to turn back to normal and weakening El Sombrer'on long enough for Tso Lan to slip his own magic-dampening collar on him.

"My father will be having a few words with you, Vampire!" he gruffly reprimands.

El Sombrer'on just groans in defeat.

Ice runs to Chrissie to make sure she's okay.

"Chrissie?" Ice calls

"I'm okay, Ice," Chrissie replies as she hugs him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Date Night**

The next night, the J-Teens are back home. Tso Lan and Xua Wing have locked El Sombrer'on in the dungeon. Chrissie had her hair cut to make certain that El Sombrer'on never uses his power on her again. Her hair is now a short bob.

Ice is waiting for Chrissie outside her house for the movie date he promised. Chrissie comes out wearing an ice blue, sleeveless maxi dress.

"I'm ready, Ice," Chrissie says as she come out, wowing Ice with her dress.

"Wow! You look really great, Chrissie," Ice complimented.

"Thanks, Ice."

They walk to the movies together while Ice is holding Chrissie's hand for the first time.

"Oh! Sorry, Chrissie," Ice embarrassingly says while letting go of her hand.

"It's okay, Ice," Chrissie assures him while taking his hand, "I don't mind."

"Your hair looks very good short."

"Thanks, but it feels weird for no longer being long."

"Better than being Count Toreador's date. One good thing about this date; my evil sis is not around to ruin it."

"Yeah, but I wonder how Stacey is doing in juvey."

At the San Fran Detention Institute for Girls, Stacey is in the computer lab alone checking messages to see if anyone at the school misses her. What she found online is nothing but scorn from the students. A lot of them said awful things about her like "Ding Dong! The Witch is gone!" , "Queen? More like a Royal Pain" , and "She's where all spoiled brats belong."

"They all hate me," she whispers to herself in shock.


End file.
